


Meet the Knights of Ren

by NatashaRS



Series: The Knights [1]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Arguing, Bickering, Headcanon, Headcanon Accepted, Humor, Kylux - Freeform, M/M, Misunderstandings, They're both assholes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-21
Updated: 2016-02-21
Packaged: 2018-05-22 08:15:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6071812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NatashaRS/pseuds/NatashaRS
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kylo Ren introduces the Knights of Ren to General Hux for the first time, and the Knights misunderstand what's going on.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Meet the Knights of Ren

**Author's Note:**

> Based on this headcanon on that-vicious-vixen's blog: http://goo.gl/nUqYok

“And whom do I have the pleasure of meeting?”, the ginger inquired with a raised eyebrow and a tone that sounded suspiciously close to one of mockery.

 

“These,”, Kylo Ren moved his hand outward in a grand gesture, “are the Knights of Ren.”

 

With only a brief glance over the group of men dressed in all black, the ginger stared through their leader’s mask and replied. “Well, ‘Master’ Ren, thank you for the introduction. I must say, however, you all have a similar taste in...fashion.”

 

Kylo knew Hux’s remark to be a quip - it's not like the red-head’s uniform was anything unique - and yet he bit back a spiteful retort. Despite his growing irritation towards the awful general, the dark sorcerer wanted to remain in charge. He knew that if he was to give into his emotions, it would only make him look petty and under Hux’s control - and that was not something that he could allow. His men had to respect him, and the bastard of a general needed to know that.

 

The red-head raised a single eyebrow, eyes suddenly glowing with realization and making Kylo very, very wary. _No...._ , Kylo pushed, but the message was either not received or (more likely) ignored. There was no way to tell without further intrusion into the general’s mind, and that was something Snoke forbade him from doing. Hux smiled and put down his datapad.

 

“So, Knights of Ren, why has your ‘fearless’ leader called you to _my_ ship?”

 

The master knight tightened his fist once before releasing it. “They are on _my_ ship because the Supreme Leader requested their presence when we visit him...or did you not know that?”, Kylo said, smiling under his mask at his last phrase.

 

Hux’s smug little smile dropped for a split second before he masterfully replied, “Ah, it had not occurred to me that our Supreme Leader would desire to see you and your Knights as well. He had informed me that we are to visit him for a _private_ council between himself and I. It appears that he needs my opinion on several very important matters...but I'm sure he’ll have extra time for your _training.”_

 

Almost instinctively, Kylo’s hand reached for his lightsaber, but he jerked it back before he could draw its deadly laser blade. The motion was awkward, almost clumsy really, and the knight couldn't entirely hide it. He gritted his teeth as the blasted general tried (not very hard) to hide his snicker with a cough.

 

“Are you feeling alright, _General_?”, Kylo Ren asked. If looks could kill, Hux would have been dead three times over.

 

The general merely returned the other man’s glare and smoothly quipped, “I'm quite fine, _Master Ren_ , although I'm not the one you should be concerned about.”

 

“Oh is that so?”, Kylo said while taking a step forward and turning his head slightly, but never moving his death stare off of Hux. He seriously contemplated what the Supreme Leader would do should he choke the ginger right then and there. “Then what is it you feel I should be concerned about?”

 

“Perhaps your men.”, Hux replied, gaze steady and constant. A wicked smile was growing on his face. “You should take a note from me and actually lead them.”

 

“And what is it that you think I'm doing?”, Kylo moved once more so that his chest was nearly touching the red-heads. The thought of his superior height caused him to smile, but the general was not phased by having to look up.

 

“Knowing you, making a mess of thing.”

 

Kylo Ren reached for his lightsaber as Hux’s cruel smile added to the sting of that last remark. In that moment, it mattered not how important the general was nor if reacting would cause the knight to “lose” to him - he was going to murder that impudent, red-haired scum.

 

“General Hux.”

 

Both men turned to face the source of the voice: Captain Phasma.

 

“Sir, the Knights of Ren brought some important data I feel we should review.”

 

“Very well.”, he pursed his lips and turned to glare at Kylo once more before stalking off after the captain.

 

Kylo Ren huffed. “Knights, let’s go. We have a private lounge waiting for us.”

 

~ * ~

 

Once in the lounge, the master knight lifted his helmet from his head, allowing his raven locks to fall out. He slumped into a chair and sighed, rather grateful when one of his men passed him a drink. Taking a sip, he prayed that it was something strong.

 

For a while they all sat in silence.

 

“Master, how long have you known General Hux?”

 

Kylo sighed and chugged the rest of his drink.

 

“He’s quite an...intense...person.”, one of the Knights commented - Nol Ren.

 

“That he is.”, Kylo replied as he was passed another drink. “And stubborn, and full of himself, and an impudent fool that I shouldn't have to put up with.”, he muttered to himself.

 

“We never suspected you'd choose to, uh, work with someone like him.”

 

There were a few stifled laughs at the word choice.

 

“I had no choice in the matter. The Supreme Leader placed me here and it was a natural result.”

 

Kylo massaged his head. Thinking about Hux too much was proving to cause headaches.

 

“It's like that sometimes...”, Nol said and the other knights nodded in agreement.

 

“We have to ask though - what's it like to be with him here?”

 

 _Working with him is awful. He's always trying to get me to fail. We’re at each other’s throats constantly and, honestly, I'd kill him if I could._ , Kylo thought, and meant to vocalize. Instead he said, “He yells at me for everything, but I shut him up and put him in his place.” Kylo grinned. “Although, it does make him mad when I choke-”

 

“Too much, master!”, Nol said, causing laughter amongst the group.

 

 _Since when does force choking and killing people make a bad conversation topic? They must be drunk or tired...or both. I'm getting there.,_ Kylo thought.

 

“Hmm. Stop talking then. This Q&A is over - I'm finishing my drink in peace.”

 

His men left him alone after that and, at some indeterminable point, he fell asleep.

 

~ * ~

 

Kylo, with his arms behind his back, stared through his helmet and out the large glass window into the dark, starry universe.

 

“Master?”

 

“What is it Dol?”, he said to the man who had approached him from behind.

 

“We’ll be at the planet in a few hours.”

 

“Thank you.”, Kylo replied.

 

There was a silence, but the man did not leave.

 

“Yes, Dol? Do you have something to say?”

 

“Yes, master. It's just...the other knights and I want you to know that we fully support your relationship with General Hux. Just no more details about your sex life please.”, he said with a chuckle before bowing and walking off.

 

Kylo Ren stared blankly out the window for several minutes, his body motionless, and then the words finally set in.

 

“Wait...WHAT?!”


End file.
